1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a trim cover assembly of a headrest for use on a vehicle or automobile seat, and is particularly directed to a method for forming a trim cover assembly of an annular or donut-like headrest for use on a vehicle or automobile seat, prior to a foaming process wherein a liquid foaming base material is to be injected into an inner hollow of that trim cover assembly and cured to create a foam padding therein together with a headrest frame to form a headrest which can be used on the vehicle seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, in the process for forming an annular or donut-like headrest, there is a first step of sewing together plural separate cover section materials into a predetermined annular or donut-like, three-dimensional trim cover assembly. In this particular step, conventionally, as known from the Japanese Laid-Open U.M. Pub. No. 1-135625 for example, all the separate cover section materials are turned over to expose their respective reverse sides outwardly and sewn together into four separate reversed cover units, after which, those four cylindrical cover units are connected with one another, by sewing, in an annular or donut-like shape. The conventional process requires such troublesome and annoying steps where each of such many reversed cylindrical cover units must be turned over into a normal cylindrical cover unit with its outer side exposed outwardly, and further, a worker has to again reverse each of the normal cylindrical cover units and sew the end thereof with the reverse side of the end of another normal cover unit. Consequently, in most cases, an undesired dislocation and variation will occur among those many separate cover units, as a result of which, of is impossible to precisely sew them together to attain a constant good shape of the resultant sewn trim cover assembly.